Ayumi's past
by Black Haired NinjaKuniochi
Summary: Ayumi Chiko is secretly an beautiful assassin who disguise as a ninja and as servant to Fugaku's family. She was assigned by her master to kill all the Uchiha especially Itachi. Assassin usually don't show any emotion or mercy but what is her reaction towards Itachi? Finds out more on this stories.


Ayumi looks at the blue sky as she puts as she walks to the abandoned house. She opens the door softly so that it won't slid from it hinges. She walks slowly to the living room and coughs a little as dust fills the atmosphere.

" Master, I'm back," she calls while covering her nose. _' Can't he pick a better_ _hideout than this,'_she thought bitterly. She saw the dark figure slowly rise from the couch.

" Ayumi Chiko, welcome back. How is the situation?," her mysterious master asked looking at the black ponytailed girl with navy blue eyes. Ayumi is only 14 that time. " Situation normal as always," she replies as she opens the window for fresh air.

Her mysterious master did not taken aback by her action. He knew that the hideout is dirty and dusty but it's the only hideout close to her village. " Ayumi, dear, I'm sure you remember how your clan treated you when you were young," her master asked as he took a slurp on his coffee.

Ayumi looks at the sky and bit her lowers lips. She remembered her clan treating to kill her because she's a weakling fail to protect her two dear sister. Even her mother tried to kill her in her sleep. Due to the pressure she had, Ayumi left her clan one night and almost commit suicide until her master found her crying in the middle of the forest. He took good care of her and trained her as assassin secretly. **( Flashback starts)**

Her master, Lord Kazuya takes her as one of her students and always thought her the will of assassin . Ayumi is one of his top students advancing in higher class as S rank assassin. She would kill any men that her master requested. One day, Lord Kazuya gave her one of the most important mission.

" Ayumi Chiko, I'm requesting you to go to Konoha and train as ninja there. There, you meet the third Hokage and you must make sure he put you in the care of the Uchiha clan and become a servant there. After that, you will kill every member of the Uchiha starting with this Uchiha fellow name Itachi. Understood?," her master ordered her.

Ayumi bows in agreement. " It would be done my Lord," she replies. Lord Kazuya takes his pipe and smoke. Lord Kazuya gets up and looks at her, " Now I can finally have revenge on those pesky Uchihas who destroy my hideout and my students,"he says angrily.

Ayumi bows to him once again," Itwould be done my Lord," she replies. Lord Kazuya smokes again and release the smoke into the air. Ayumi really hates it when he does that but she keeps quiet and didn't want to upset the man she acknowledge as father.

" Remember what I thought you Ayumi for becoming an assassin. Your beauty is merely a tool to attract people and to get close to them. Assassins don't show any mercy and emotion. They don't feel any love towards their enemy. They only do what they told to and kill. Is this clear Ayumi?," he asked her.

Ayumi nods as killing aura surrounded her. " Now go to Konoha and fulfil your mission," he order. Ayumi turns her back and set out to Konoha. She did what Lord Kazuya told her to. She became close to Itachi and Shisui after the third Hokage give permission to put her under the care of an Uchiha family and became a servant to Fugaku's family

" You all die soon on my hands," she thought as she lives there.

**( END OF FLASHBACK)  
**  
Ayumi turns and look at her master. " Don't worry master. I make sure I take care of those Uchiha when I have a chance," she promised. " Right now, I must go back to the village before any patrol anbu sees me here with you," she says.

" Very well Ayumi. Remember the key of becoming an invicible assassin," he reminded her as she nods and runs away. Ayumi finally reach the Uchiha resident and walks slowly to Fugaku's home and starts her daily chores there.  
Itachi saw her and hugs her from behind and startled her as she does the laundry.

" How are you today Ayumi?," Itachi asked softly as he keep on hugging her from behind. Ayumi blushes as little as he do so but shook her head_. ' Don't_ _show any emotion since you're an assassin Ayumi_,' she reminded herself. Ayumi pulls Itachi softly and continue her laundry work. " I'm fine Itachi," she replies. _' I kill you when I have a chance Itachi,'_

Itachi smiles as she pull him so soon like she always did. For Itachi, Ayumi is different from other girls he knows. She is kind, gentle, hardworking , beautiful and other qualities that he likes. At first, he did not acknowledge her existence as she only a servant but when he know he better, his feelings for her even stronger. He was surprise how strong and talented she is during her training unlike any other girls. Plus Ayumi didn't like him for his looks but only him for being himself.

" Listen Itachi, I don't like you for your looks but I like you for who you are," her words keep on echoing inside Itachi's head. He keep on staring at Ayumi doing the laundry and studying her slender body as well.

" I would appreciate it if you stop staring at me like that," she says while doing her work without looking at him. Itachi smirk and walks towards her, " Let me help you," he offered.

Ayumi looks at him and didn't smiles a little. " Its ok but I can handle this," she says and looks at Itachi.

"Heh," Itachi smirk but ignore what Ayumi says and helps her on the laundry.  
' _Fool'_Ayumi thought bitterly and let Itachi help her.

**This is a short stories between Ayumi and Itachi ( ITAAYU) Hope you all enjoy. Please review. :D**


End file.
